Field of the invention
The present invention relates to mounting pedestals for utilities, and more particularly to a mounting pedestal adapted for mounting in a safe, compact, unique and novel relationship an electrical power box, an electric meter, a telephone box, a telephone jack, and gas meter for conveniently furnishing such utilities to a mobile home.